Liquor Sweet
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: Alcohol sometimes is the best way to admit. John/Randy. SLASH


Title: Liquor Sweet

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: John/Randy

Words: 1600

Warnings: SEX

Disclaimers: All belongs to the WWE.

Notes: Not beta. :-/

Chapter 1/1

A drunk John was always fun to play with. Pun intended.

A drunk John was horny. Even the slightest touch made him aroused. Made John _beg_ for it like he was on E.

Randy was only too willing to oblige to John's demands.

Randy often pretended he'd been drinking. It was easier than dealing with the questions, the looks of remorse afterwards, the guilt from John for fucking another man in the first place. Randy had learned that it was better for them both if Randy was 'drunk.' Each time, Randy wasn't. Because he committed the sensations and feelings to memory. After all, he'd been wanting John since their OVW days. Ever since he'd seen John in nothing but his boxers, hugging the solid form of that thick, long cock that Randy loved having pound into him.

The knock woke Randy up.

It was close to two in the morning. Randy had long since gone to bed, citing a massive migraine to an inquisitive Cody and Ted. Truth be told, after having learned that John would be going with the boys to the local bars, he'd decided to stay at the hotel. He wasn't about to miss out on the opportunity to spread his legs for John. "God, I'm pathetic," he muttered to himself as he crossed the room to the door, throwing open the door. "John."

The man's cobalt eyes were glossy with alcohol, the smell of liquor on his breath, his clothes were plastered to his body. His t-shirt clung to his perfectly sculpted chest. His jeans against those corded thighs, Randy faintly seeing the outline of his cock. Randy hadn't even noticed that it'd been raining; he hadn't meant to fall asleep. "Randy, I need you," John whispered, "Please."

"John, I-"

John shook his head, crushing his mouth to Randy's. The kiss was desperate and hungry, all teeth and tongues and saliva. John was grinding against Randy's groin, their cocks sliding erotically through denim and cotton. Their mouths disconnected for mere seconds, John quickly taking off his shirt, blue eyes black with lust, the pupils completely blown and wild. It was making Randy's shaft swell with a need that he wanted satiated immediately but for some reason he was hesitant to _take_ what he wanted. There was something off about John.

Randy licked and kissed his way down John's neck. He grew a little short of breath as his lips tickled the throbbing jugular vein that so prominently mapped John's neck. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and continued kissing a trail down past John's collarbone and between his smooth muscular pecs. He slowly began to drop to his knees, tongue tasting the sweat that was beading on John's skin, down John's stomach, past his navel. Randy unzipped John's jeans. He hooked his thumbs in the loops of the band, sliding them to John ankles. Tight, second skin white boxer briefs framed that exquisite cock of John's like a work of art, a wet spot prominent from an already leaking cock.

Boxers were lowered, that delicious piece of man meat jutting obscenely from in between his legs, the head glistening with pre-cum. Randy opened his mouth and the head of John's cock. John moaned loudly, lighting pressing Randy's head even lower, Randy opened his throat and swallowed the entire length of John's engorged member. His own dick was throbbing painfully and when he reached down to stroke it, he found himself on the verge of collapsing. His legs quivered violently. It always amazed him the effect John had on him.

"Come here," John whispered. He pulled Randy from his cock and back up to his mouth, he kissed Randy passionately for several minutes and eased first one finger and then a second into Randy's smooth, tight ass. Randy returned the kiss eagerly and began rocking his body back and forth against the lightning-hot fingers inside him. His breathing became labored and his body began shaking again. He knew he wouldn't make it much longer and- "Want you in me, Randy."

Randy's eyes widened; during all their encounters, it had always been Randy on his knees, on _his_ back. Never John and Randy hadn't expected it. John was too much of an alpha male to allow himself to be the submissive. "But-"

"I've had a really bad night and I just want you to take care of me. In more ways than one. You're all I've got, Ortz," John said softly, voice slightly slurred from liquor, the implications of his words going straight to Randy's heart. "Please."

"Have you ever had another man in you?"

John shook his head. "I trust you."

Randy nodded, not sure if he trusted himself. Because once he owned John's body… He wasn't positive if he'd be able to relinquish control of him to another person. "Bend over, baby." John obeyed immediately, getting on all fours, ass high in the air and presented to Randy. Randy kicked his sweatpants to the side of the bed, his cock aching hard. He spread the globes of John's ass, the pink bud quivering with anticipation. He flicked his tongue against John's entrance, not surprised that John's entire body shuddered from the unfamiliar sensation. "You like that?" Randy purred, fucking John with his tongue, like a small dick being inserted over and over again, stretching the tight ring of muscle.

John's hips were pushing back against Randy's face. He was moaning, his face a picture of absolute wanton abandonment that Randy was sure he'd blow his load before he was even began pleasuring John with his cock. Randy stopped, spitting on his fingers instead, wishing that he had lube but he didn't use it himself. He preferred to be taken dry, loved the pain accompanied by the pleasure. He hooked a finger past the ring of muscle, stroking John's passage with precision. Another digit joined the first as he searched for that sweet bundle of _fuck _deep inside John's body.

"Oh God, Randy!" John moaned like a slut, rocking against Randy's hand, the alcohol having numbed some of the customary pain that came along with losing one's virginity. "Oh, I'm gonna cum. Oh fuck! Randy, please! Please make love to me," that smoldering, love filled gaze was too much, too soon, and Randy threw John bodily onto the bed, grabbing his legs and wrapping them around his waist.

He buried himself to the hilt in that oh so tight, hot heat, ripping through that cherry in one solid motion. He paused, _forcing_ himself not to move so John could adjust. John was barely wincing, his face flush with passion. "Move."

Randy grabbed onto the headboard, tendons bulging as he went into the perfect rhythm. Randy fucked him hard, massive column of flesh repeatedly pounding John's ass. John's cock was slapping against his stomach with each thrust. John reached between his legs, grasping his cock, matching Randy's movements. Each time Randy entered him, John pushed down on his balls, driving Randy as deep as possible inside him. John was growling, grinding against Randy, wanting it rough, writhing against the bed, tossing his head from side to side.

He fucked John hard and fast, forcing him into the mattress as far as the springs would give. Randy was ramming John's prostate with every stroke, having to muffle his lover's cries with his mouth. John squeezed his body around him, clenching and unclenching on his cock. Randy couldn't wait any longer-John was too hot, too tight, it felt fucking incredibly to finally be inside him. "John!" he gasped, "I'm cumming!"

"Me too," John moaned, spilling himself all over Randy's hand as Randy cried out his release.

He continued to thrust a few moments longer, wanting to prolong the extraordinary sensations running through him. Randy knew John might not ever want to do this again, and he wanted to enjoy it for a little while longer. Finally, though, he had no choice but to withdraw and rolled over onto his back. "Are you all right?" he asked after they lay there for a couple of minutes, staring at the ceiling, trying to catch their breath.

"I don't know," John answered, turning his head to look at Randy.

Randy's stomach clenched. That wasn't exactly the outcome he'd wanted. "Oh."

John reached out, caressing Randy's cheek, "I only had three shots."

Randy felt alarmed by that particular admission. "But-"  
"I made a decision tonight as I watched Cody and Evan together. I'm sick and tired of having to fool myself into thinking I don't love you when I do. That I don't crave you all the time. I'm done with living a life that I don't want because I'm ashamed of wanting another man as much as I want you."

"John-"

A finger was against Randy's lips. "Don't. I'm just now getting the guts to man up and do this. I love you and I don't want to have use alcohol as my excuse sleep with you. I want to be able to do that all the time. Every night."

"I guess I should admit something too. I wasn't ever drunk. I wanted you to think I was. Because I love you too."

John chuckled, "I think we've both been pretty stupid."  
"Yeah. I think so too."

"Enough of this mushy shit. I'm goin' to sleep. Ugh, you're turnin' me into a woman!" John grinned, neither caring about the mess on the sheets or that they were both naked, sticky, and wet.

Randy was asleep in seconds, lulled by the strong beat of John's heart. _His_ heart.


End file.
